nortefandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Hearts Episode Two
Sex Move Count: 1 Darkest Self Count: 2 The second session picked up with the school play's auditions. Introducing a new character, Marlice Ouros who took Mr. Lewis aside, explaining how much getting a role meant to her and her family, how she'd very much like to be Titania, and of course since she has a bit of stage fright she'd need some "Private rehearsals." Mr. Lewis, being the sleaze bag he is decided banging one drama student just wasn't enough. And decided private rehearsals really should start right away. The two slipped away, returning shortly to begin the auditions proper, they went off smoothly. After her audition Blue Ivy hung around watching the others waiting expectantly for to see if Tierre would show up. Things had been awkward between the two of them since Tuesday. Tierre arrived taking the stage and quietly announcing to the room that she was trying out for Helena. Even without Ivy giving previous incentive she would have gotten the role. When the Auditions concluded Mr. Lewis took Blue Ivy outside to talk with her about his change of heart. All things considered Ivy took it well. Chewing Mr. Lewis out and demanding he make Oberon, and that he make Marlice's life hell. Mr. Lewis agreed, if only our of fear that he would get arrested. With the auditions handled it was all preparations for the party. Everyone buzzing about deciding what to wear or how to make Kirsten suffer. At request of Tierre Flinch ran off to get a few bags of blood. Running into Gustave, the Hungarian exchange student at the butcher shop. Carrying thirty pounds of raw meat. The two exchanged awkward interrogations. Gustave asking if Flinch was a blood drinker. To which Flinch said no, the blood was for a thing. Gustave asked what thing. Flinch asked if he was going to Kirsten's party, and said it was for a thing there. Maybe a Carrie thing, Flinch didn't know. Gustave didn't know what Carrie was. Flinch decided to follow Gustave before giving the blood to Tierre. "Why did you want to know if I was a blood drinker." "For a thing." "Are you going to eat all that meat?" "Yes." "In one sitting?" "Yes." "Raw?" "Maybe." Flinch kept up his pestering until he eventually played his hunch and asked Gustave if he'd like more raw meat and took him out to his stash in the woods, full of half buried road kill and assorted left overs from Flinch's hunts last week. They talked a little about road kill and soup. Gustave as it turns out really likes soup. Before Flinch left to give Tierre the blood. Explaining that no, it wasn't human when she asked, a little incredulous at the delivery method. Flinch picked Tierre up at her house, giving her a bouquet of stolen flowers and admitting he didn't have a car. Tierre's mom ended up driving. Asking no end of awkward questions, and assuming Tierre and Flinch were a couple, much to both their dismay. Things got slightly heated when Tierre's mom implied Flinch might be unstable but before shots could be fired Tierre slammed her hand over Flinch's mouth. Prompting him to lick her until she let go. The rest of the ride was spent in grumpy silence. Meanwhile in her home Blue Ivy consulted the abyss to find out and properly imitate royal serpentine regalia. Deciding that trailing hooded robes of emerald green silk, embroidered with rubies and gold might be a bit much, she merely imitated the color scheme, but with enough panache to send a message to Marlice. Message received, as Ivy made her entrance Marlice made her way over, running a hand down Ivy's back as she commented on what a lovely outfit she was wearing, even if the colours didn't suit her. Ivy turned down Marlice's attempts at flirtation rather harshly, although it was debatable weather Marlice was trying to get in Ivy's pants, or just really liked the fabric. As she walked away Blue Ivy went to talk to Kirsten and anyone else with social pull, insinuating that Marlice might be a little odd. Trying to start the rumour mill going, a little disappointed to learn that a lot of Marlice's quirks were excused by her status as foreign. Her discussion with Kirsten was much more fruitful. After being sworn to secrecy and making Kirsten promise to have her back Kirsten said that she once saw Marlice eating a live mouse, whole, out near the bleachers. Marlice was engaging in her own bit of social warfare, seeking out ecelebrity and cake blogger Amanda Deckard, complimenting her outfit and chit chatting about the upcoming play. Explaining she though Blue Ivy was just way to into the whole thing, and that she probably had a crush on the teacher or something. She'd caught them talking in the halls a couple times. Amanda didn't seem to sure of what Marlice said until the snake girl offered to take her shopping. In the meantime Tierre had disappeared leaving Flinch to pig out at the food table where he ran into Gustave again, who was disappointed by the lack of soup. When Flinch asked if liked wanton destruction Gustave said yes, so Flinch told him to wait for the signal and then wreck shit. Before sneaking out to go turn into a wolf in the bushes. Upstairs in Kirstens Room Tierre wrecked the place, slashing pillows and blankets, cracking the mirror and writing on it "Die Bitch" in blood and hanging the dog collar from the mirror. Outside Kirsten found Flinch in the bushes, half way undressed and demanded to know what he was doing there. Flinch sarcastically responded that he was masturbating of course. Prompting Kirsten and him to argue briefly about how Flinch was disgusting, he rolled his eyes telling her. "I'm not actually masturbating, I have some standards." Kirsten went back to the party immensely annoyed. And a moment later a female scream pierced the air coming from the cliffs on Kirsten's property. Gustave took this as a the signal Flinch had mentioned and smashed a TV. After a moment of waiting for Flinch to do something he realized that was not the signal, and proceeded to book it. The rest of the party headed towards the cliff to find out what happened. Coming upon a distraught Darrius, who explained in tears that Tiffany had fallen off the cliff while dancing. Blue Ivy convinced Darrius to go call paramedics while Flinch, Tierre, and Ivy went to see if there was anything they could do to help. At the bottom of the cliff the party found Tiffany alive but barely, and Gustave shortly joined them. Just in time to watch Blue Ivy teleport herself and Tiffany (Unconsciousness implies consent in first aid.) to the feywild (what do you mean that's from Dnd? We call it that here too. There's some continuity stuff going on.) Blue Ivy consulted with more powerful Fae to see if they could in help in anyway. They said they could fix her, but only if they were given spare parts. Preferable human. Ivy returned leaving Tiffany behind for safe keeping, and the party set about discussing where to get a body. Flinch and Gustave's minds both jumped pretty quickly to vampire contacts and murder. It was either Ivy or Tierre that suggested just robbing the morgue. The party made there way to the morgue, and while Tierre and Ivy discussed how to get in, Gustave just picked the lock, opening the nearest drawer and digging in. Tossing Flinch a leg to chew on. When the girl came in they decided not to comment on the boys eating habits. Instead looking for a Jane Doe. When Ivy opened the drawer all hell broke loose as everyone recognized the face of the bloated, waterlogged corpse inside. Tierre screamed as she faded from view realizing that yes, that was her laying there in on the slab, and she really was dead. The lighting fixtures and windows of the room began to shake before a florescent light hurled itself at Flinch and Blue Ivy. Flinch did the only sensible thing, turned into a wolf, and booked it into the hall, gesturing for a stunned Ivy to follow, although she didn't. It was Gustave who managed to talk the ghost down. Even after she hurled a tray of scalpels at him. He talked about being dead, and how it was kind of crappy, and how he understood. And eventually Tierre came back into view sobbing hysterically before telling Ivy to take the body, and vanishing again. Ivy did what she asked, feeling like a traitor for it, and triggering her darkest self in the process seeking justice she grabbed a scalpel and carved the word liar into her arm before heading out to exact bloody, bloody revenge on Kirsten. The boys followed her, keeping a safe distance, although Flinch decided against robbing a homeless man for his clothes when Gustave said that he though just the cape and pants were pretty hot. Flinch still felt awkward though. When Ivy arrived at the house it was a mess, she approached, knocking on the door and got no answer, letting herself in. Kirsten was rambling as she smashed every glass object or reflective surface in the house. "What's the matter, afraid to see the face of Tierre's killer?" Ivy asked holding up a hand mirror as Kirsten turned to face her. Ivy chewed her out backing Kirsten through the house and eventually to the cliffside holding Kirsten on the edge and threatening to push her off as vengeance for both Tiffany and Tierre, a life for a life and all that jazz. As Kirsten began to explain that it wasn't her fault and that he was taking what he felt he was owed. Before Ivy could finish up Flinch and Gustave stepped in to stop her from killing Kirsten and get the cheerleader to explain what she was talking about. Convincing Ivy that if Kirsten wasn't the one responsible for Tierre's death then killing her wouldn't help get justice. They all headed back to Kirsten's wrecked living room to get a full explanation. Kirsten explained that she's made a deal with something called the poisoner five years ago to make herself popular, give her friends that sort of thing, and now he was going to take what he thought he was owed. That being everyone who liked her. So the whole school. Flinch decided to point out that he thought she was awful. "Okay, the whole school except Flinch." Eventually the party dissolved Flinch taking Kirsten aside before he left to explain that he wasn't helping because he liked her, but because he understood what how it felt to be responsible for things you can't control, and though even though he thinks she's disgusting, he's kind of disgusting too. On his way back to wherever it is that Gustave lives he found Tierre with a lighter and a stack of papers, and the two spent the rest of the night burning all records of Tierre of death.